


Fire In the Night

by WolfaMoon



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt John, Hurt/Comfort, brother sister, magical john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MovieVerse: Myers has a bad dream which leads him to a new fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire In the Night

Fire In the Night

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: This is my first HB Fanfic, so please be kind. I love the movie and I can't wait for the sequel. So be kind with this. I was just thinking maybe Professor Broom had another reason for hiring Myers. And I don't own anything except the idea of the story. Rupert Evans is so cute.

I wake from the dream. It's not a dream, a memory from when I was a child. A fire took over the house. I can still feel the fire on my arm. The only reminder is a patch on my upper right arm. I remember calling for water to help but none came. Then I'm engulfed and I wake. My arm burning from the fire in the night. The small room that is my home at B.P.R.D. is now small and familiar. Home, who thought I could ever consider this place home. The memory, I can remember the exact moment the nightmares began. It was when I saw Liz use her powers fully and felt them for the first time. After that the memory of my parents leaving. What did I do?

I sit on the edge of bed and shake off the dream. That's all it is now, a dream. I go to the water of the shower washing away the fire of the dream. Why won't it go away?

Abe swims musically as I pass the tank. I go to the disposer and drop in a few rotten eggs.

"So anything interesting you want to read today?"

"Hm, nothing to dramatic. Are you okay?" I look up to see him popping an egg in his mouth. I smile.

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

"A lot of those recently, but the same one." I hate it when he gets into my head.

"It's no big deal." I open the last book. "I gotta go get Hellboy his breakfast. I'll be back to turn the pages later or I'll send someone." I'm defiantly sending someone, I think as I exit the room. Abe is only trying to be nice and concerned for him but I wish he would just leave me alone.

My arm is killing me. I must have slept on it wrong. Stopping at the Galley for breakfast. I say hi to all the chefs and they talk small talk. They ask how is he. I answer back the usual. It's all just small. A huge flame erupts from one of the oven tops. I freeze. One of the chefs grabs water and throws it on it. The water evaporated into thin air.

"All ready Agent Myers." I smile at Jesse. Grabbing the cart quickly to hide my shaking hands. I turn and leave. Heading down the hallway toward Hellboy's room there's a flash and the hallway is on fire.

"It's only a dream. It's only a dream." I close my eyes. It's so real. I open them. The ball is coming right at me. I have no time to scream fro help. The world goes black.

"What happened?" I try and sit up but reality tells me no.

"Take it easy boy scout."

"What?"

"Liz was practicing her powers in the hallway. And we didn't know you were coming. you were early. "

"I thought I was late." I sit up. My shirt was off. I searched around for it. Abe was the one who was taking care of me. He came over. "So how am I?"

"Perfectly healthy. A mild heat burn on you left hand and a patch on you shoulder." I feel my shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing." I grab my shirt and begin to put it on.

"Is he ok?" Liz enters the room shyly. I turn a shade red and pull my shirt on even faster.

"Perfectly fine. Gonna have to get me more breakfast though kid." I smile.

"Red." Liz comes to my defense. She sits beside me and rubs my left shoulder. I cringe.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I get up and exit the room. I don't turn around but I have stopped moving.

"Squirt." HB had wrapped his tail around me and held me in spot. "Gonna tell me what's going on?"

"No, I have to go." It's true I was running late. I was going to miss it.

"We'll talk when you get back."

"Sure thing." He knew I had to be someplace and wouldn't be back in a while. He let me go and I was on my way.

I was so late. I walked up over the hill. There they were. I held the flowers tight in my hand. My breath held.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." I can't believe they were dead. My aunt told me she had gotten a letter and this place was more a memorial then a grave. Their bodies were burned in a fire. Not the one that plagued my dreams but in another place and time. I lay the white roses on the graves.

"I wish I knew what happened to you. I wish I could have been there. " I have failed so much in my life. Someone walks up behind me.

"Hey John."

"Hi Clara." One of my childhood friends who kept me safe from the bullies.

"Thought I would find you here today. You're not an easy man to track down."

"Work has kept me busy."

"I gathered. I can't stay long."

"How are the kids?"

"Good. But I found something for you while transferring the newspaper records." A computer wiz. Use to give us good grades all the time in school, especially when I flunked Phys Ed that year. Only once it happened mind you. Then she helped me build up and be a man. As she says. She handed me the folder.

"What is it?"

"It's your family. Everything I could find and more." Her cell began to go off. "That's the kids. They must be done practice."

"Thanks Clara." She kisses me on the check, making me turn a shade of pink.

"I always love that when it happens." I smile to her.

"See you later."

"Hopefully not in a year." She waved as she ran to the car to pick up her kids. I looked in the folder. A lot of news clippings and printed pages. What really caught my eye was the highlighted section.

Fire Rampages Local House Losing Everything. The fire, the biggest news in town. I saw the highlighted section. The Myers family, Jason, Mary, John, and Elizabeth stood outside all safe as they saw their home burn to the ground.

Elizabeth

The name played on my mind as I journeyed back to the bureau. Reading the rest of the file there were tidbits. More about a sister I never knew about and couldn't remember. How could I forget that tiny bit of information? I waved to people like a zombie hunting for brains. But I had the brain I just needed all the gooey facts from it. I sat in the library. It was quite. Maybe they were on a mission. The door opened and Abe walked in.

"Welcome back. Find what you were looking for?"

"Not really." I looked up. "Abe your ability. Can it let you dig into a persons memories?"

"If the person is willing then I can."

"Can you do that to me?"

"Are you sure about this?" Abe came cautiously close.

"Yes." He stared at me funny then directed me to sofa couch.

"It will take time and patience. Do you know what pacific memory you want me to get?"

"Yes."

"Then concentrate on it and hold onto it." Abe laid his hands on my head. They were soft and moist. "Relax." I closed my eyes and everything seemed to rush by me. A maddingly display of images. Then they stopped and began to play like a movie.

I was in bed and smelled smoke.

"Liz not again." I head to the bathroom where the smell came from. I opened the door. She was engulfed in flames. "Liz, stop! Control!" I put my hands out to stop." The door slammed close than open in a repeat fashion. I ran to my parent's room. No they were out. They trusted us. I ran to the phone in the bedroom and dialed 911.

"Help fire." The door to my parents began to burn. I needed to get to Liz. It burst and the water shield protected me but still got my arm. I felt the pain anew on my shoulder. Liz I need to get her. I called on for water and wet the blanket. I ran toward her and throw it on her. The fire that was her died when the wet blanket hit her. She looked at me.

"John." I know those eyes. Liz's, Liz Sherman. Oh god. The fire it's hot we ran to the front door and outside.

"Liz what did you do?" She looks at me terrified and her hand still aflame. I took it in my water hand and the fire of the house went out. The image began to fade away.

"No" I was losing the memory

"NO." I sat up from lying down. Abe sat there awestruck on the floor. I was covered in water.

"What happened?"

"Apparently you are yin to Liz's Yang."

"She's my sister."

"Yes, Sherman, your mothers maiden name."

"Oh my god. What am I gonna do?"

Abe talked to me about what happened and told me of my gift. He handed me a folder that father had made on me. He knew about Liz and my connection. Also new about my hidden gift.

"How did he know?"

"That is a mystery. But the thing is how are you going to tell the others?"

"Not yet, I still need to settle this one on my own. But when the time comes I'll, I'll tell." That felt confident.

"Yes and you're gift what are you going to do about that?"

"I guess practice." Abe seemed to agree with that statement. Since it was his element, he was pleased that he knew what I could do. And a fellow water element.

Days passed and I was getting some control on my gift. The nightmares had faded to waken old memories that I had forgot. A park we always went to. Wetting Liz whenever her power got the best of her. One memory began to stand true in my mind. It was a funnel of water and fire around the both of us. It was pure joy and controlled. Then we let it go and had a rainbow all of our own.

It wasn't busy around the facility. Hellboy caught me gazing into a vase of water in the Library.

"What's so fascinating?"

"Molecules." I said numbly. It was true that was what I as focusing on. Making them move faster so the water got hot. I didn't care about the world around me at the moment just the vase.

"Yeah and?" Go away, I screamed in my head wishing he would go away. Hellboy stepped into view behind the vase. Focus. "Myers I'm taking to you." He grabbed the vase. The water exploded out of it. "What was that?" I looked at him dumbfounded and stood up.

"I need to go." I ran from the room leaving HB covered in water.

I bumped into Abe as he walked into the library.

"What happened to you?"

"Myers. He, I gotta go talk to him." Abe stood in front of HB.

"No you won't "

"What's up blue?"

"I can not tell you only he can, but not right now."

"Why!" Hellboy didn't like being asked to wait. Abe pointed to the alarm. It began to go off.

"They are playing our song." Abe went to get his equipment. Hellboy ran off to the armory to get his supplies.

I got in the front of the garbage truck not wanting to face Hellboy. Liz came up beside the passenger side and began to talk.

"Myers are you okay?"

"Yeah fine." I couldn't stop staring at her but I turned away as my hands began to get wet. Control.

"Whatever." She went to the back and got in.

"What's with Myers?" She asked as Hellboy lifted her inside.

"Don't know still figuring that out myself." HB got in. "Abe though appears to have some answers."

"Really." She looked to Abe. Abe cocked his head to his side and made a noise like I'm not telling.

The ride didn't last long. They were at a huge park in south end of the city. Near The bottom end was some caves.

Everyone got out.

"So what is the deal?" Myers came around with folder.

"Says there is a fire breathing creature here. Been burning up the local homeless."

"Bar-B-Q." HB grinned as he loaded his Samaritan. "Which way?" Abe was on the ground feeling around for permissions from the ground and scorched trees.

"It most likely is in the center cave resting till later."

"We're going to go slay the dragon."

"I guess I'm up." Liz said igniting her hand and leading the way. HB turned to Myers.

"Stay back boy scout don't need you grilled." Myers nodded like he always did before he would disobey later on. Abe grabbed Myers before he followed the fir elements in with the dragon.

"What?"

"Water elements don't do well around the heat. Let it come to us." Myers nodded. Fire shot out of the cave. A mix of fire red and Liz's blue flame. The creature came out on fire. Hellboy pounded on it. "Myers you're up."

"But."

"Now!" I have never heard him scream before, but when I saw the main reason I knew why. Liz was coming out of the cave still ablaze. I stepped forward. I felt the temperature drop around me. I didn't have much control on it but I had to, for Liz and HB. Water began to rain down on me. I was surrounded by fluid. I need to send it out. I pushed out as I saw Liz do. And I pushed as I did in my memory. The water covered the creature, forcing HB off the creature. I submerged the creature in the water. But Liz's fire was coming and steaming my water. I had to cool her down. I let the water wrap her around and extinguish her fire. She looked at me and let it die down. She knew. She felt the connection. She let it go away. I let it all go from her. The creature turned to me and blew out flam at me. I felt it cover me but not hit. Control. I held onto the water and made it cold like ice. I slowed down the particles. Ice, I need it to freeze. It stop moving and froze. I am so cold.

"Myers!" I heard someone scream. Then I felt warm arms around me.

"John let go." It was Liz. I let go, collapsing in her arms. HB came over.

"What the hell was that?"

"A long story." I shivered.

"Shh." Liz whispered into my ear as I passed out from the cold.

Abe was swimming in his tank and I was just glad to be unfrozen. He told me about what happened afterward. Liz's memory had become unlocked and remembered her youth and us in Kansas. She told HB who in the same shock that Han Solo had when he learned the truth from Princess Leia. Liz gave him the same response she did in the movie. I only smiled at that. Mannings didn't know much or comprehend all of what went down. He just said what they hey and went in search of a powerbar. I turned the pages again for Abe.

"So how are you handling all of this?" I looked up at him. I smiled.

"Better than can be expected." I had a family here. I finally had a place besides being a nanny to HB. He even began to help carry his food to a dinning room where Liz, Abe and I all ate together. Liz made sure that HB cut me some slack. And it was great to get to know my sister. Our powers are growing and I can't wait till next call. I feel finally at peace with my parent's, our parent's, disappearance and I know the truth why now. All I ever hoped for and more is here in it's unique place. I felt Abe trickle into my smiling thoughts and I just nodded. Water and fire elements, who would have thought. Now only if I can stop HB from calling me, Flush.

THE END


End file.
